Only Three More Years
by Kuran98
Summary: With the impending arrival of the androids, and the outgoing heiress of the Capsule Corporation, Vegeta finds himself in the middle of either strengthening himself, or giving into his darkest urges. What will it be? The infamous three year gap. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Good Morning**

An ideal morning would start out with a shimmer of light running across the floor; stains in the shape of the objects blocking its radius; A breeze of fresh air, and a warm, comforting yawn. Maybe even the relaxing chirps of the birds perched outside.

She slept in her bed after only a few hours after day break. Her blue hair curled into a messy bun, and her half dressed body lay flat against the bed. Bulma let out a rhythmic breath, for she was stuck in the depths of slumber. Her aching back was finally getting the rest it long yearned for. That stupid machine had kept her up all hours of the night... And for what? An ungrateful ass to destroy it yet again in just a few days.

Oh how wrong she knew she had been for letting that arrogant ass shack up with her and her family. Since he had arrived at her home, the only thing he did was gripe and complain about anything and everything. The insults ranged from "your planet is pathetic" to "you humans are so useless" and even "how do you expect me to train on this mud-ball of a planet?"

Bulma's chest rose and fell. This was the best sleep she had experienced in a month.

The sun continued to shine through her windows, and the silence seemed to be never ending. Or so she thought.

A cacophonic crash of the door against the wall jarred her into consciousness. Her reddened eyes sharply glared across the room to find the source of the disturbance. Her gaze locked onto the sweaty and scowling face of Vegeta.

Oh, great. To what does she owe the pleasure this time? A sigh of anger left her lungs and rang through the room. The only hope of getting any sleep was to ignore him. Maybe he would get the hint and go away, but that seemed very unlikely in any universe.

She barricaded her head under her pillow in hopes of blocking out the hot-headed Saiyan that stood in her doorway.

His eyes scanned over her as if she were a foreign object. What did she take him for? Like a fluffy pile of cotton would stop him from what he came here for.

"Woman, get the hell up." He stood there for a few more moments before progressing toward the bed. "Are you deaf, or just stupid?"

"That's it!" She yelled, ripping her face from beneath cover. "You are truly something, _buddy!_ I spent all night working on your _stupid_ little toy, and you have the audacity to come into my room and call me stupid?!"

It was too early to have to deal with this. A lack of sleep didn't suit her well. Some people on Earth seemed to function on only a few hours of sleep, but not her. Hibernation was an understatement when it came to the requirements of sleep for her. Even Goku knew the severity of a sleep-deprived Bulma.

Vegeta knew exactly what buttons to push, and he didn't mind pushing them over and over again. She was the only thing in that compound that gave him any type of entertainment.

"You are useless laying in bed all day. The bots that you supposedly upgraded are laying in pieces on your desk. I'll require them sometime today, so it seems you better get started."

All she wanted was to go back to sleep, but hell no, that's too much to ask in this house. Vegeta pivoted on one foot, and turned to walk out of the door.

"Like hell I'm working on anything today!" Bulma spat, causing Vegeta to stop dead in his tracks. "I am not going to continue to lose sleep over your needy ass!"

He turned and his dark eyes met with hers. She swallowed, hoping to pass the knot that had now formed in her throat. He walked closer until his chiseled abdomen met inches away from her face. Bulma felt a small wave of fear pass throughout her being. He glared down into her large blue orbs.

"The only person who is needy is you," his voice echoed into her ears. "I am the one training to save your sorry ass, so you _will_ respect me."

His fists clenched tighter as his patience grew smaller. Bulma was left staring into his cold eyes. The eyes that had watched the lives of thousands of people take their last breaths. But still, he was in _her_ house, in _her_ room. He thought he owned this place. His arrogance and pride leads him to think he is unstoppable. Sure, she was defenseless to Vegeta, but he could easily call Goku over and get him to whoop his ass. graciously, she wanted to save what little pride against Goku that he had left.

"I'll have you know that I am _NOT_ scared of you, Vegeta." She bravely admitted. "We both need each other. I need you to save Earth, and you need me to make the equipment for you to train and surpass Goku."

He couldn't believe her! How stupid could she get? Standing up to a prince such as himself. She should be lucky that he is allowing her to still breath, much-less insult him.

"Woman, let me remind you. I could end you right here, right now." He said bending his knees and getting eye-level with the blue eyed woman. "You might want to keep your mouth closed before it gets you in trouble."

Bulma, though a little scared, grew even more peeved. Before she knew what had happened, in one swift motion, her hand slapped across his tanned cheek. She winced from the pain that his hardened face had caused her. He became stiff.

She realized exactly what she had done. How is she suppose to come back from that? 'Oh, sorry Vegeta, you just piss me off to the point of punching you in the face... Won't happen again!'

His hand gripped around her wrist; she winced from the pressure. His glare did not break from hers. How could the likes of a human strike him? "I guess I'll have to put you in your place, _woman_." He said as he pulled her from the bed and stood her up. Her porcelain skin glistened in the sunlight. He had to admit, she wasn't that bad looking compared to the other weaklings on this planet. Vegeta backed her up against the wall and leaned in, inches from her ear.

"V-vegeta, please..." She managed to whisper. He saw the frightened look in her eyes. There was something about this woman that he could not understand. He wanted more than anything to end her existence for such a stunt that she had pulled, but another part of him felt strange. He released his grip and left her shaking against the wall.

"I'll be waiting for repairs." He warned as he strolled out of her room toward his own.

-(L)-

Upon replacing the damaged machinery, Bulma changed into her black short-shorts, and a grey, baggy t-shirt. This would help make her comfortable from laying on that hard floor. She walked down the stairs and stopped in the living room, only to notice that her father had left her a note on the coffee table.

 _'Hello dear,_

 _sorry for not doing this in person, but I didn't have time to come down to the lab._

 _I hope you can forgive me. Your mother will explain to you more about this, but I have been_

 _paid to go to the U.S. and help develop a better system for transportation of goods. I should_

 _be back within the next few weeks, a month at the latest. Until then, I'll need you to take_

 _care of the duties in the lab. I have already filled all of the employees in, they know what_

 _deadlines are coming up, and what I expect of them, I just need you to make sure they are_

 _following what I have told them. Plus, you need to be there to help with any technical issues_

 _that may arise. I gave out your cell number to a few of the managers, so do not be surprised_

 _when or if you get a call._

 _See you soon darling! -Love Dad!'_

Bulma let out a sigh; she ran her hand through her curls and sat the note back onto the table. As if she needed more work piled on top of her... Vegeta was enough, now she has to babysit the company alone. He didn't come and see her in person because he knew that she wouldn't be happy one bit. He talked to her about retiring a few years back, and the response from her wasn't what he was hoping for. Nonetheless, he also couldn't handle the fact that he would be retired. That man loved the routine of work, it didn't matter how tired he said he was, if it wasn't for that corporation needing him, he would go insane.

"Bulma, breakfast is ready!" Her eyes tore away from the table she was fixated on, and moved to the entrance of the kitchen. "Your food is going to get cold if you keep lollygagging around!" Bunny yelled from the kitchen. At least she had someone that cared about her health, _even if her mother was obsessed with Vegeta._

As she entered into the kitchen, she was met by an exuberant greeting from her mother. Like usual she was grinning ear to ear, beaming throughout the entire room. Her ditsy personality made it hard to have an actual conversation with her, but at least she had someone to talk to besides Yamcha. When it came to Vegeta, Bunny couldn't stop giggling like a little schoolgirl. She would jump him if she was not a married woman.

Bunny smiled and paused her cooking to lean over and give her daughter a plate."Why hello darling! Come sit! I bet you are starving. I am so proud of you and Vegeta! Working on empty stomachs!"

The truth is, after the incident in her room earlier, she didn't want to come face to face with Vegeta. He needed to cool down, and she wasn't going to stop him from doing so. Now that she had had a chance to look back, she knew that she was an idiot for hitting him. If it were the other way around, and she had that power, she would have at least broken a bone or two of his. It just goes to show everyone that he has changed, if only just a little bit.

She grasped the plate from her mother; she knew he was there, she didn't even have to turn to see him. From the corner of the room where the counter and barstools sat, she heard an all too familiar scoff. Of course he would deflect any type of praise from anyone but himself. The best thing for her to do would be just get her phone and ignore his existence.

She walked over to the stove and flopped a few blueberry pancakes from the stack onto her empty plate. She then grabbed the syrup from the counter were Vegeta sat and found a seat herself. She lathered her plate in the sugary goo that she so knowingly loved. The only that existed was her mother and her, at least that's what she wanted to believe in her own mind.

Bunny twirled around and darted over to the counter. "Vegeta honey, would you like anything else?" She questioned as she somehow grew an even bigger smile.

Vegeta ignored her question and continued to eat his piles of pancakes. He hated talking to her because she could continue on and on. The only thing he merely liked about her was her cooking, that's it. Her high pitched voice made him want to deafen himself. He was even sure that he hadn't actually spoken a word to her in his time there. A grunt was enough to satisfy her questions.

He looked over at Bulma's direction. She wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Good, just like a woman of her kind should do. "Did you make yourself useful and fix those bots?" Vegeta said, shattering the silence. Bulma continued to eat her food. She knew if she engaged with him, it would only make things worse.

"Damn, not only are you lazy, you have also lost the ability to hear." He taunted while putting an entire pancake in his mouth.

Really? He couldn't just shut up and let her eat. With a roll of the eyes, Bulma replied, "buzz off Vegeta, I am not in the mood."

He smirked, so she was still upset about their previous encounter.

Silence fell over the room, the only thing that could be heard was the use of the utensils, and that was pretty much it. Bulma continued to cut her food into pieces, while Vegeta engulfed everything like a pig.

Nothing could ever beat her mother's home cooked meals. Even Goku agrees that she can cook, better than Chi-Chi as well. It is sad, but everyone would starve if it wasn't for Bunny. Bulma sure as hell never really learned how to cook. If she has money to spend, why worry with the small things? A phone call for a delivery pizza seems easy enough.

Vegeta learned the hard way that Bulma didn't know how to cook.

* * *

 _"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed throughout the house. "I require food, and that ditsy woman didn't leave anything for me to eat!"_

 _Bulma entered the kitchen after a long day of work. "Why don't you cook yourself something to eat for once?! I am not your maid you know!" She screeched and threw her hands to her sides._

 _Vegeta gave her a bewildered look. Of course he knew how to cook a little bit, but not as much as the earthlings. They had a huge variety of food to choose from; half of the food in the pantry was a mystery to him. Even if he did know how to prepare all of this food, he is the Prince of all Saiyans and he should not have to cook f_ _or himself! That was peasantry work._

 _Bulma saw the look on his face._ 'I can't believe it, he doesn't know how to cook! Oh boy, that embarrassing!'

 _She spent a good while throwing all types of foods in several different pots. At first, it seemed as though she knew what she was doing, but Vegeta was sadly mistaken. A cloud of smoke developed throughout the kitchen. Bulma panicked as she noticed a fire coming from the oven._

 _"Oh no! I forgot all about the casserole! Shit shit shit!" She opened the door of the oven and reached for the oven mitts. The smoke burned her eyes and caused her to cough vigorously. This is why her mother always told her to stay away from the oven._

 _Before she knew it, Vegeta had grabbed the Christmas themed mittens and slid them over his calloused hands. He reached into the oven and pulled the burning dish out, then opened the back door and threw it into the yard. It came as a shock to Bulma that he would even do something small to help her out._

 _"T-thanks Vegeta." She said after clearing her throat._

 _"Whatever woman, I just don't want the only shelter that I have to burn down." He scoffed and walked over to his usual barstool and sat like normal. "Hurry the hell up, and don't burn the damn house down in the process."_

* * *

Bunny interrupted the silence. "Oh Bulma, I almost forgot. Yamcha said he would be by soon to pick you up. He has a surprise for you. He wouldn't tell me, but it sounded good." Bunny giggled to herself and started straightening up the mess from dinner. She fiddled with her hair to fix the small imperfections and continued with her cleaning.

Bulma cut her eyes over to her mom, "thanks." Vegeta listened to the conversation, he snarled his nose at the thought of that pathetic human coming into _his_ shelter.

"Great, the weakling will be here any second." He said in a sarcastic tone; he pushed his last plate aside, stood, and went for the back yard to train. At least that was one way to get away from all of those humans.

Bulma's rage overcame her. She had tried being nice, but no longer would she put up with his insults. "I wish you would shut up for once you stupid monkey!" She screamed as she slammed her hand down onto the table. A small wince followed at the small shock of pain radiated up her wrist from earlier.

Her dream would involve _him_ vanishing and never coming back. The only thing he was truly needed for is to fight the androids. That was it.

How long would she have to put up with this jerk?! ' _Only three more years.'_ She thought to herself as she watched him walk out of the door, and to the Gravity Machine.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am revising all of the chapters and putting them back up one by one. I only had around nine to begin with, but I fell short in updating when I started college classes again. I have taken down the other chapters because I do feel that they are not to the standard that I want this story to be. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-love Kuran**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: PROFANITY AND SEXUAL CONTENT.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Sweet Dreams**

"Were here." Yamcha announced as he shut off the car. "You can take the blindfold off now my love."

Bulma reached for the back of her head and untied the knot. She slowly removed the blindfold and looked at the scene in front of her. There were beautiful flowers and trees that engulfed a small trail and bypassed a flowing stream. The birds carelessly flew around and sang a song that made everything even more enchanting.

 _Where did he find this place? It's probably somewhere close to Goku's house._

They exited the car; Yamcha took her hand and led her deeper into the trail. She was used to high-tech robots and metal, not trees, plants, and wildlife.

They walked deeper into the trail. "I love it," Bulma smiled and glanced around at the trees that let little to no sunlight shine through. The moss and ivy growing up the shrubbery looked like a scene from a fairy-tale. She felt like a true princess.

The trail had stones lining its boarders. Someone must have placed these here to make it easier on the humans to walk though without hurting themselves.

This was truly something amazing. After the morning she had, this was a peaceful release. No one yelling or insulting her. Just nature and her love. That was all she had to worry about.

Yamcha intertwined his hand into hers. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. I wasn't quite sure how you would take it, considering you're more of a home body type of girl." He said, giving her a toothy smile.

She nodded, "it's beautiful!"

Bulma let go of his hand and started walking ahead of him.

She turned her head to speak indirectly at Yamcha. "You know, I think this couldn't have been better timing. Today has been total hell… I cannot stand that ass that is plaguing my house." Bulma said, furrowing her brows at the thought of Vegeta.

Yamcha scoffed, "I'm sorry babe. I can't imagine how annoying he truly is when you have to live with him." He sped up and patted Bulma on the back.

She shrugged it off. "It wouldn't be so bad if he would just stay silent and do what he has to do and leave me to do what I have to do." She replied in a hastily manner. "But not, I am the slave of the house according to him. My mother is the cooking slave, I am the equipment repairer slave... If that makes any sense. Anyways, let's not ruin this trip." Bulma added as she smiled a little and continued walking.

After about twenty minutes of them walking, they came upon a small bench that settled under a shelter surrounded by luscious trees. Bulma went to sit down, as her knees were killing her from the work she had done that morning and night previous.

Yamcha tugged her hand and forced her to stand back up.

"What is i-" Bulma gasped as Yamcha pulled a small box from his pocket and kneeled onto one knee. He smiled at her response.

 _What the hell is he doing? Is this really happening?_

"Bulma, I could not imagine spending my life without you. Everything about you is perfect to me. I promise to hold onto you and never let you go. Will you please spend the rest of your life with me?"

Bulma's knees became weak and heavy. Everything seemed to be going so fast, she could barely catch up.

"Uhm… Y-yes."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

 _"Honey, you can do this." Mr. Brief assured his daughter with a smile that had a glimmer of pain. His baby girl was finally growing up after all this time, and he had to give her away. It was inevitable after all, she was one of the prettiest females in the galaxy._

 _Bulma elegantly stood outside of the door while she waited for her cue to proceed through the door. Her traditionally white wedding dress was sleek and well forming to her perfect figure. The neckline and shoulders were covered by a lace pattern, and the sewed-on gems gave off a million sparkles in the chandelier lighting. Her wavy blue locks were curled with perfection, and a pearl necklace fell upon her collarbone. A desperate attempt at making herself feel better, she looked around and admired the beautiful scenery of the church._

 _White walls stretched throughout, and there was crimson red flooring. She stood in front of a large dark oak door that hid her soon to be future husband._

 _Her feet felt heavy, she now knew what the old folk tale 'cold feet' meant._

 _Muffled wedding music played in the background. Her and her father looked to one another, and he gave her a slight nod._

" _Let's go dear." He smiled and took a step forward. The doors opened and revealed a standing crowd full of friends and family. At the end of the long aisle, her future awaited her. Her legs became weak, but she persisted through and continued alongside her father. The stained glass painted a beautiful scene with all of the variety of colors mangling into one._

 _Bulma tried ignoring the fact that it was so quiet other than the music. Everyone's attention was solely focused on her._

 _This was happening, she was finally here. The end of the road that once felt miles long was now ever so short. Her and her father shared one last hug before the ceremony continued. Her soon-to-be husband grasped her hand._

" _I'll take care of her for you." He said to her father._

 _They both advanced forward until they found themselves standing in front of the clergyman that would shortly bind them together._

 _The priest smiled and opened a page in his tiny black book. He began to read the words that he had read many of times._ " _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two individuals in holy matrimony..."_

 _His voice faded away, and the only thing Bulma could register was her pounding heart. It was here, right now, at this very second. The moment she had dreamed of her entire childhood. Her life would change, she would no longer take on her father's last name. She was willingly adopting another man's name._

 _The priest's voice slowly became auditable again. The most important part of this entire get together was here._ " _Do you Vegeta take this lovely woman standing in front of you, for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"_

 _He looked into her eyes, "I do."_

 _Members of the crowd snapped pictures with one hand, and wiped tears with the other._

" _And do you Bulma take this strong man standing in front of you, for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"_

 _This was the part she was supposed to speak, right? Her voice seemed to have ran far away._

 _She mustered enough strength to finally spit out the words that she knew everyone was waiting on._ " _I d-" She was interrupted by something loud and familiar. She knew that sound all too well._

 _Are you serious? Right now?_

" _Woman!" Vegeta shouted throughout the church._

 _Bulma's brows furrowed and a look of confusion came across her face._

" _Woman!"_

" _Woman!"_

"WOMAN!"

Bulma jarred forward.

 _It was all just a dream…_

 _Just a dream…_

For just a second, she felt relieved. Then she realized who was standing inches away from her bed. Sadly, he wasn't a dream this time.

Inches away from her bed stood an angry Vegeta.

 _What could he possibly want right now?_

"Woman, get up. I need you to order something to eat." Vegeta crossed his arms and stared with his evil ebony eyes. "I sure as hell don't want you to attempt cooking."

"Fuck off Vegeta! Do it yourself!" Bulma screamed in response and buried herself under her covers.

 _Damn woman… Who does she think she is talking to?_

He scoffed at her reaction and stepped forward to clasp the comforter. In one swoop of the hand, he ripped it and sent it flying across the room. It revealed her long porcelain legs that connected to her curvy backside; not too big, not too small. She had curves in all the right places. Her waist was small and welcoming, and her chest looked full and round.

Having not been with a woman in a while, it felt pretty good to have a view such as this. The other women he had dealt with in the past were just whores that he paid, or slaves that were assigned to his quarters. It's not like there were any other Saiyan women that he could interact with. Frieza made damn sure of that… He didn't want a little Vegeta running around, again.

He felt a small tingle. _What was this damn woman doing to him?_

He played it off by looking the opposite direction. He pretended to examine the walls of her room which were decorated with posters and paintings. Why the hell did she have things like this everywhere? She was a grown ass woman, not a child.

Seeing Vegeta ignore her really infuriated her. She would not be commanded by the likes of him. Not now, not ever! "I am not your maid! Find your own food!" She jumped from her bed and headed for her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Hopefully getting in the shower would send him away.

He didn't exactly want to barge in and see the woman naked. Well he _did_ , but his pride would never allow him to admit it.

Her new lacy undergarments would surely make Yamcha appreciate that later. It was weird to think of him as her fiancé. It's not that she doesn't like the title, it's just a lot to take in. Married couples talk about how terrible it is, and just to stay unwed. At the end of the day it is just a piece of paper.

Hell, her parents were a prime example. Her father barely leaves the lab, and her mother is in the kitchen from the time she wakes up, until the time she goes to bed. It is a surprising sight to see the two of them go out.

Everything would probably be the same as her parent's marriage, except it will be Yamcha in the kitchen, and Bulma slaving in her lab. It's sad to say, but it is true. He wasn't exactly the smart man that would be able to fix anything. He barely knew how to do the small amount of upkeep on his car, but hopefully it will change.

That's all she can do, right? _Hope_.

Bulma removed her under garments and threw them carelessly into the hamper. If not for that, she would have left clothes strewn about everyone in her bathroom. She wasn't the neat-freak that her mother was. She was almost exactly like her father. Smart, hard-working, and very messy. They had to develop a robot just for his office, because didn't ever occur to him to use a garbage can. As soon as the robot was let loose in his office it became overwhelmed.

 _Robots shouldn't have those feelings!_

She grabbed a hair tie and began to tie her hair back. This style was getting old very fast. She would probably change it a million times again before she found one that she could stick with. At least it wasn't as bad as Goku's crazy hairstyle.

Bulma brushed the fly-aways back into the bun, just as a loud crash overcame the room and in stepped the dark haired Saiyan.

He came face to face with her nude body. He looked over her soft features once more. Damn, he had to admit the sight wasn't that bad.

 _How did a disgusting human look so good?_

Saiyan women were small and built, but they were nowhere near as curvy as human women. They mostly had muscles, that was it in the curves department.

He didn't mind the sight that he was seeing, but he soon realized who it was.

Bulma covered her breasts with what little efforts she could muster. "Vegeta! GET OUT!" Bulma chanted.

His roaming eyes soon fixed themselves on her outraged glare. He could sense himself radiating a small blush on the surface of his cheeks. Why couldn't she just do as he said? Everything must be so complicated when dealing with her.

He focused his mind back onto the real problem. "Kitchen. Food." Vegeta said sternly. His crossed arms tightened, and his stance became uniform once more.

He was _not_ going to move until she complied with his demands.

Bulma growled, "I thought I told you, I am not your maid!" Trying to get what bit of privacy she could, she covered her breasts with her shirt that was on the counter.

Vegeta stepped forward, his expression growing darker and darker. He snatched her tiny wrist and pulled it to him causing her to clash against his rock-hard body. She could feel a small blush creep onto her face.

For a jackass, he had one _hell_ of a body. His chiseled form looked as though it was sculpted from the Gods.

Wait, what was she doing? She was supposed to be angry, but damn, she couldn't lie to herself.

Her brows furrowed, "what are you going to do?" She managed to spit out without revealing her previous thoughts.

His grip tightened, and his mouth tracked inches from her ear. He whispered in a daring low tone, "You don't want to mess with me woman, maybe you are able to scare your pathetic weakling dog, but I'm not pathetic."

She could feel his warm breath flow across her skin, it sent chills down her spine. Why did he have this control over her body? What was happening?

Before she knew what was happening, he pulled away and left her in the middle of her bathroom lightly clasping her shirt over her chest.

 _What just happened?_

-(L)-

After the eventful morning she had, she made plans for her and Yamcha to stay in and watch movies. She hoped that something more would happen, considering he hasn't touched her in at least a month or longer. A woman needs to be pleased every once and a while, is that so hard to ask?

After her unfortunate encounter with the prince, she couldn't stop thinking about his body against hers. The remembrance of his breath dancing across her neck gave her goosebumps.

 _Wait, no_.

She shook her head. That is wrong, she is with Yamcha. He has so many great qualities that strongly outweigh a body. Plus, he didn't look too bad himself, though he didn't train his body as aggressively. Anyways, it doesn't matter, she is faithful.

She went to her room and prepared the movies that they would watch for the night. She could do romance movies to put him in the mood maybe? Anything that could greaten her chances for an exciting night.

She grabbed her phone and sent him a text:

 _Bulma: I can't wait to see you tonight._

 _Yamcha: Yeah babe, can't wait! I'll be over any minute._

She couldn't wait until she finally got to see him for the first time in forever. Baseball sure did keep him busy. The only time he had free was when baseball season was over, but he still had workouts and practices to attend. Not to mention he still had to train for the _androids_.

Their arrival was only about three years away.

 _Would everyone be ready in time? Would Yamcha and the others make it out alive?_

Bulma was torn out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door to her room. "Come in!" She yelled.

(-Vegeta-)

 _Damn…_

The weakling just showed up. What the hell did he want?

 _Whatever._

He didn't care, the only thing that mattered was his training.

Vegeta formed an energy ball and threw it, making it bounce off the bots and the walls. All he could think about was that damn woman... She acted as if she could boss him around.

 _Him,_ Prince Vegeta. No weakly mortal had the right to say anything out of line to him. He had news for her, the act of biting his tongue was wearing thin.

The energy ball gradually grew in speed, so did his exhaustion. He managed to somehow keep avoiding it with the little attention he was actually giving.

That damn woman thought she was an exception, but she was sadly mistaken.

His attack continuously hurled right at him, the high speed was causing him to get weaker. Soon the ball of energy bruised the side of his body which surprised him. He fell against the gravity, completely worn out. He looked up and saw his attack hurdling straight for him. In a desperate attempt to stop it, Vegeta created another ball of energy to counterattack the one rushing at him.

He struggled against the power of the energy before him. He let too much power out and both energy balls collapsed into one another, causing his GR to immediately explode. The entire estate shook violently.

Purple beams of light emerged from the machine. Suddenly, the walls of the completely shattered around the Saiyan. A huge cloud of smoke blow through the air with many pieces of metal shadowed inside.

Yamcha and Bulma looked at each other in shock, both ran down the stairs toward the explosion. Once she saw the darkened clouds, and pile of rubble where the GR had previously been, her heart stopped

"Vegeta!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have already read this story previously, prior to the revisions, it is different (hopefully in a good way lol) I will update again in a few days. Right now I have to post this chapter and then start working on an essay. I chose this first because it is more entertaining lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as she ran across the lawn. Her speculations were correct, the gravity room was flipped over and in shambles.

What the hell did he do?

Bulma plummeted to her knees upon arrival. She began to search through the clutter. She wept internally knowing that she was picking up crumbs of something she had worked so hard on. Her fingers were sliced with every piece she moved. The adrenaline was stopping any type of pain that occurred in her body. She looked over her shoulder at Yamcha who was in shock at the scene in front of him.

"I knew this would happen! He's been trying to do the impossible!" Yamcha sternly stated.

He hated Vegeta more than ever, but did that didn't stop him from feeling the worry that rushed through his veins.

His brain told him to just walk away. Vegeta had never helped him in any way, he killed him in the past. The only thing that kept him from leaving was his beautiful fiancé that restlessly rambled through the scraps of the machine. He sure as hell wasn't going to do this for Vegeta. One part of his brain remembered the horrible way that Vegeta treated him. And the other felt told him to have compassion and help. Vegeta was a heartless murderer, and that would not ever change. But if Bulma asked for his help, he couldn't say no.

Bulma's tear stained eyes searched, "where is he?" She cried, "Vegeta? Oh... Oh, no."

After a few minutes, Vegeta's hand shot up from the pile, causing Bulma to scream and fly backwards into Yamcha. The air was thick and filled with the toxic chemicals that combusted during the fire. Vegeta outstretched his arm in vain, as there wasn't anything to grab onto.

The rest of his arm broke through the rubble and braced itself, so he could push himself to freedom. He managed to get to his feet. His body shook, and pain trailed throughout his body. Both Yamcha and Bulma could tell he could barely stand on his own.

Bulma's voice shook, "y-you... okay?" She managed to ask him.

Vegeta's eyes searched for the woman. All the immense pain caused his senses to diminish.

"Of course, I am," he said faintly, pain overwhelmingly present in his tone. He could see two people in front of him, he knew one was Bulma, and the other one ultimately had to be Yamcha.

Bulma gave a sigh of relief, at least he was alive. Immediately her tone shifted. He could have blown up her house! What the hell did he think he was doing?! She jumped up from the ground and took an angry stance.

Her fists tightened, and her brows furrowed. "How dare you! You jerk! You almost wrecked my house! What are you trying to prove?!" She glared at him, awaiting his response.

Vegeta attempted to stand up fully, but soon realized the mistake he had made. A second later, he fell backwards and landed on his back causing debris to jumble around him.

Bulma's demeanor softened, "what... Oh no!" She yelled as she ran over to his damaged body. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed as she put his torso into her lap.

"No, I don't need help. I've got training to do." He stated in a soft, frail tone. His eyes were barely open; blood trickled down his abused face.

Bulma's eyes were full of concern. He really didn't want to get beaten by Goku, but it meant so much to him that he would risk his life.

"You've got to stop training for a while! I mean look at you, you're a complete wreck!" Bulma's concerned words echoed through his ears. Why did she have to care so much? He was just a little beaten up, that's all.

Vegeta gained enough strength to focus on Bulma's glossy eyes. "But I feel fine... I am a Saiyan! I can take a little pain, it means nothing to me. And I have to get stronger than Kakarot!" He exclaimed with what bit of pride he could muster.

Bulma's eyes grew soft. She felt sorry for him, he was so stubborn. "Okay sure, we all know you are a tough guy, but you need to rest for a while." Bulma tried to coerce him into letting her help him.

Vegeta grunted, "I take orders from no one!" He then pushed himself off Bulma and tried to stand as he did once before. His knees became wobbly. Before he knew it, his knees gave out from under him and he plummeted to the ground.

"Oh no!" Bulma cried as she rushed to his rescue. When would he ever learn to listen to her?

-(L)-

Throughout the room, the sound of Vegeta's heartbeats chimed from the medical equipment. He was in bad shape. She almost forgot that he wasn't invincible; he pushed himself farther than his Saiyan body could handle. After so long, those endless hours of training start doing more harm than good.

Maybe she could put a cap on the time that it would allow him to train?

It obviously hurt him bad enough. He didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

As soon are he wakes up, he will persist on finding a way to train. Could she find something strong enough to sedate him if he did wake up? Surely his tolerance is close to the same as a human, right?

Bulma propped her head on her shoulder. She set up a desk by his bedside in case something happened in the middle of the night. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him and she wasn't there. She blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears. He was laying in this bed because of her equipment.

He looked pitiful with the machines helping him breathe. He had cuts scaling his entire body, some shallow, and some deep. His dark skin made every white bandage pop out like a pop-up book. The only thing that was missing from this situation was his signature frown. He almost looked peaceful, and his eyes were relaxed. His features were not that bad. This was the first time she could look at him and not be accused of lusting over him.

As if she would ever lust after him. Yes, he did have a nice body, but the rest of the package wasn't worth it. He couldn't possibly think of her that way because he was too arrogant to admit it to himself if he did.

Bulma was startled by Vegeta's stricken voice. He winced and squirmed in the bed.

Kakarot! I'll beat you!" Vegeta stuttered through the waves of pain.

She snickered. He was so competitive. Him and Goku were probably competing at something in his head.

"Bulma."

Her heart jumped out of her body.

Did he say her name?

This was a first, it surely wasn't 'woman.' She rose from her seat and carefully positioned herself at his bedside. She didn't want to wake him, this would be the only time he could recover.

"Bulma."

Her eyes shuddered as the words left his lips. He didn't speak anymore.

He must be having a bad dream.

"Bulma, honey?" Her mother called out. "Bulma, sweetie, are you okay?" she said as she looked over her daughter.

"Yes, what is it mom?" Bulma snapped.

"Well honey, Yamcha is upstairs waiting for you. Do you want to see him, or should I tell him right now is not a good time?"

Bulma scoffed. Not a good time, really? He must be oblivious to what's been going on.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." She closed her eyes and sighed. Yamcha was far from being her priority right now. Yes, they were newly engaged, but it still didn't stop her instinctive side from taking over. She had to make sure Vegeta was okay.

Bulma turned her head in the direction of Vegeta one last time. If anything were to happen to him, she would not be able to forgive herself.

"Mom, please keep an eye out for me while I'm gone. If anything happens, call me."

Mrs. Briefs giggled, "Of course I will."

"Thanks." Bulma walked out of the room and headed toward the upstairs.

(Later)

 _He's was running endlessly through the dark. Grunting with every step he takes. When will it end? How long could this void be? Nothing was ahead of him, nothing behind him, there was simply nothing._

 _Vegeta panted as he continued to run forward. Suddenly, a bright ray of blue lights flashed in front of him. Soon, the lights transformed into a thick wall of clouds. Surely, he had to be dreaming right? Why would this be happening to him? Nothing was this interesting on Earth._

 _He ran and ran, through each set of obstacles that appeared in front of him. A set of deep red rings outlined the void, at the end, Goku stood with his back turned and his fists clinched. Why was he there? He turned to face Vegeta._

 _Vegeta let out an aggravated scream. "Kakarot!" He continued to run toward Goku. Every step he took seemed useless. He didn't get an inch closer to Goku._

 _"I'm stronger than you!" Vegeta called out, thrusting himself forward in hopes of making some ground in this endless tunnel._

 _He kicked at Goku with all his might, but he vanished. He had finally caught up with him, and now he has disappeared?_

 _Vegeta stood panting in the place where Goku had once been. A bright white light appeared and there stood Goku and another kid with short purple hair. Purple hair? How weird._

 _Suddenly both men in front of him had a warm yellow tone flash over their bodies and their hair managed to turn from black and purple, to a platinum blond color. Could this power even be real?_

 _"I am the strongest!" Vegeta yelled, but suddenly was pushed back due to the two's power levels._

 _"But I am the one with royal blood in my veins! FATHER!" His eyes watered as he collapsed and fell deeper into the darkness._

Vegeta's eyes popped open, his defenses fully aware. He looked around, realizing where he was at. He turned his head and saw the tiny figure of the woman. She was sleeping at his bedside.

What the hell did she think she was doing? He didn't need a babysitter.

It was for her conscience, not his. He lay back and calmed his aching body. Suddenly he lost complete control over his senses. His body started contorting and seizing, and the monitors cried throughout the room.

Bulma abruptly opened her eyes and jumped up from her seat. Panic set in, she knew she had to do something, and make it quick!

"Someone get in here, help!" She yelled over the medical intercom.

A team of doctors and nurses flooded into the room. They crowded over him, pulling out equipment.

"He is going into cardiopulmonary arrest, call a code, we need a crash cart!"

The voices rang through her ears.

"Call a code blue, he isn't breathing, and I can't find a pulse!" The first nurse responded. She pressed her fingers to his neck, hopelessly searching for a pulse. Nothing… She began manual resuscitation.

"Nadia, what's going on? What do you need?" The second nurse called out running into the room. She put her hand on the first nurses back to get her attention.

Nadia responded hastily. "I cannot find a pulse, and he is not breathing, call a full code."

"Call a full code? Okay." The nurse ran out of the room and pressed the red button inscribed 'code blue.' Over the intercom she called out, "We have a code blue in room eight, get down here immediately."

'Code blue, room eight.' Rang over the loud speakers, the sound of running and strolling equipment sounded throughout the hallway.

"I am going to infuse normal saline into the drip." The second nurse called out as she pushed a code of buttons on the I.V. machine.

Vegeta's lips were turning a shade of blue. His normal color was long from gone at this point. The doctor rushed into the room pushing a crash cart. Her white coat and stethoscope stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other two women. She stopped the cart and pulled a large white board from the side and rushed over to Vegeta's unconscious body.

"Will you help me lift him up?" The doctor asked pulling up his right shoulder. The three women turned him onto his left side and placed the board under him and turned him back to his original position. The doctor headed toward the cart to grab more equipment.

"Continue compressions. I'll get the bag." She said as she searched through the cart.

Bulma's eyes glistened with tears. She didn't know how to feel, everything happened so suddenly. She felt like life was going by her in slow motion. She tore herself from her thoughts and moved closer to the bed.

"Will he be okay? Please tell me he will be okay. I can't lose him!" She pleaded at the trio in front of her.

They ignored her cries and continued trying to resuscitate Vegeta. The doctor connected the lines to the oxygen and placed the ambu bag over his nose and mouth and began rhythmically pumping oxygen into Vegeta's lungs.

"Can you come help me? Take the mask and I'll continue with the pump." The second nurse jumped in and put her hands over the requested device.

After a few seconds, the full code team responded. Three women and one man ran into the room with additional equipment in their grasp.

"I'll put the pads on, you go get the chart." The man chanted as he placed the defibrillator stickers on the right of Vegeta's chest and the left below his heart.

"Hello everyone, I am doctor Len, I am the code captain. Let's stop compressions for a second to see what kind of rhythm we have." A second man responded as he pressed a button on the vital monitors.

The nurse responded, "It looks like v fib."

"Okay let's defibrillate at one-hundred and fifty joules." The captain demanded.

The nurse moved the knob on the machine and pressed a button to start charging.

"I'm clear, your clear, everybody is clear; Oxygen clear. Shock delivered."

"Nadia let's resume compressions. I need someone to administer epinephrine one milligram I.V. push. Can you let me know when two minutes has passed please?"

The nurse discarded the packaging around the medicine and began to prepare it for use. She popped off the safety tab and inserted the plunger into the already-measured syringe. She grabbed a swab and inserted the needle into the I.V. port. She followed behind with a syringe full of normal saline to push the medicine into the veins faster.

"Epi I.V. one milligram in." She responded to her captain.

"Okay, let's stop compressions and reassess the rhythm please."

The nurses looked over to the screen as they seized all actions.

"It looks like normal sinus rhythm now." Nadia responded.

"Okay if we could check the pulse and let's do a blood pressure please."

"Okay we have a pulse." One nurse chimed in.

Nadia reached for the blood pressure cuff and prepared it for a reading. She placed it on his upper arm and pumped the cuff to the required amount.

"Blood pressure is eighty-eight over forty." She responded as she removed the cuff and her stethoscope.

"Okay, continue with normal saline. We will run tests and monitor him closely. Good work everyone, we brought him back." The captain responded.

Bulma felt a spark of hope run through her body. He was okay, that's all that mattered to her.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Bulma's eyes filled with tears. She brushed them away once she noticed his eyes open. She ran to his bedside and embraced him into a hug. Vegeta's body stiffened.

He felt a warm feeling within his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. Well, every since his mother was killed. It was almost peaceful to feel contact with another person other than just sex, which he hadn't had in a long time either.

"I am so glad you are okay!"

Having no strength, Vegeta just remained as he was. His mother was the one who was soft on him, much to his father's disapproval of course. He was glad that his father was harder on him that his mother because it was a disgrace for a prince to grow soft. Had he have taken on the role of king, he would have had to have no weaknesses.

He noticed that Bulma's breathing became slightly erratic. The first tear broke free, and the rest followed in an unbroken stream. "I thought we were going to lose you…" Bulma said and laid her face onto his chest.

He allowed her to cry for a few seconds longer before he pushed her off him with what bit of strength he could muster. Must to her surprise, she opened her eyes and revealed the reddened areas that were once white. Vegeta scowled at the whole situation. He didn't need her or her sympathy, and he sure as hell was not going to entertain her crying session.

"Leave."

Bulma paused and let out a sniffle. Her eyes widened when she registered what he had said, and she wiped away the tears.

"Excuse me?" She questioned with a confused look plastered across her face.

Vegeta looked her directly in the eyes, "I don't think I stuttered. Get the hell out."

Bulma's eyes immediately filled with rage. "Fuck you Vegeta." She spat as she marched out of the room.

 _Damn woman…_

(-)

One week later. That's how long it had been since the scare with Vegeta. She had let her sympathy for him slip out, and she regretted every minute of it. Of course, he would never appreciate anything that she, or anyone for that matter, did for him.

 _Jerk._

Although he wasn't completely healed, Vegeta was training to the best of his ability outside. He had no machine, so that's a plus. He can give his body the much-needed rest that he is too stubborn to realize. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't invincible.

Vegeta's body was aching from the pain, but he had to continue if he ever hoped to surpass Kakarot. He powered up and kicked at the air with all the strength he had. He had been working tirelessly since he was able to get out of that hospital bed. The one thing that kept his motivation up was the image of a low-class Saiyan going beyond what he thought was possible. It was an insult to his pride seeing such a sight, a sight that someone else can surpass him with such ease, it made Vegeta want to push himself to no end.

He wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked up at the clouds forming in the sky. The smell of rain tingled his senses, and the humidity in the air made his skin feel sticky. He began to spar with himself when he heard a faint knock come from the front door. He immediately identified the persons Ki as the weakling of the woman's.

* * *

Yamcha knocked on the front door while slipping his left hand into his pocket. Bulma must have been asleep again. He walked around the back to in effort to see if the back door was open. Yamcha stopped at the corner of the house once he saw Vegeta in the grass, training with his own energy blasts.

Yamcha knew that he wasn't as strong as Vegeta, he knew that he probably would never be able to even come close to matching up with him. But for Bulma's view of him, and his pride, he had to continue training like he would make a difference. He grits his teeth at the thought of Vegeta living in the same house as his girlfriend. Not only was Vegeta a cold-hearted murderer, he could easily force Bulma into doing something with him against her will. No one knew what he was capable of, they had only known him for a brief time, and most of that time was filled with reckless actions.

Vegeta stopped and turned around to make eye contact with Yamcha.

"I know you are amazed, but there is no need for a weakling like you to stare."

"Don't flatter yourself, I came to see Bulma."

Vegeta smirked and began to bounce an energy ball in his hand like a child's toy. "That's why you have been here for at least a good five minutes. Either way, you are pathetic."

Yamcha let out a frustrated sigh, "fuck off Vegeta, at least I am not a cold-hearted bastard like you."

Vegeta's smirk faded and his eyes darkened. "I would tread lightly _human_ , you shouldn't forget who you are talking to."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Yamcha snapped, purposefully trying to provoke Vegeta in efforts of saving what bit of pride he had left.

Vegeta disappeared and reappeared right behind Yamcha. He saw the slight tremble in Yamcha's stature. Vegeta had to give Yamcha a little bit of credit for having the balls to say the things he did, even after he had already killed him once.

After a few seconds, Yamcha realized that Bulma wasn't there to break it up like she usually was. It wouldn't do any good for him and Vegeta to get into a fight. Yamcha stepped back and raised his hands to Vegeta in a non-threatening way.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I'll just go."

Vegeta grunted and pushed past him, colliding with his shoulder and causing him to stumble a little.

"What a jerk…" Yamcha mumbled under his breath as he walked back to his car.

* * *

Back inside, Bulma's face was hidden under her fluffy purple blanket. Her curls escaped wildly from under the covers. She was sleeping soundly in her bed and had no intentions of getting up any time soon.

"Woman."

She didn't move, her breath remained rhythmic and uninterrupted. Her arms were lazily draped across her stomach, and her legs were intertwined in and out of the comforter.

He progressed closer to the bed until he was inches away from her ear. "WOMAN!"

Startled, Bulma's eyes peeled open, revealing Vegeta's usual scowl. He had sweat dripping down his chest onto his chiseled abdomen. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed it onto his spandex shorts.

"What is it Vegeta?" She said while rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes. "Is everything okay?"

His scowl increased with every word that she had said. "No, everything is not okay." He said with venom spewing from his tongue.

"What is your problem now, your highness?" Bulma mocked as she finished a well needed yawn.

"The problem," Vegeta paused, "is that your weakling is too busy watching me and interrupting my training instead of training for the androids himself! They aren't a fucking game, even though he probably will die in the first five minutes. He needs to let the people who actually matter train in peace."

Bulma remained silent, while staring at him with blank eyes. "Do you want the androids to take over the Earth, is that it?" He snapped, noticing her nonchalant attitude.

"Look here _buddy!_ This is MY house and MY room. You have no right to barge in here, fix the problem by yourself." Bulma screamed as she snuggled back into the covers.

Vegeta smirked and his eyes revealed a hint of wickedness. She wanted him to handle it on his own, he assumed that meant any way that he possibly wanted. Even if he had to kill the weakling to get what he wanted.

Bulma saw the look on his face and immediately regretted what she said. "I'll talk to him."

Vegeta grunted and turned to face the door. Before leaving, he stopped in the frame of the door and slightly turned his head toward the blue-haired woman. "I'll need something properly train in by tomorrow," he demanded, "and I require more bots to be built. I destroyed the others."

Bulma's burning rage flared beyond reason. "I just recreated those bots, and you have already managed to destroy them?"

"Well it looks like you have a long night ahead of you. If you were as brilliant as you claim to be, you would build something that would be strong enough to withstand a medium-level blast!"

" _How dare you!_ " Bulma screeched while clinching her fists. "You are such an ass! I have a life outside of your every beck and call you know?! Even Goku is able to train without equipment and he still manages to outdo you in almost every way!"

Vegeta's tone immediately changed. He grew colder and more impatient. He clenched his fists at the remarks that came from that blasted woman.

Bulma rapidly searched for what words to say that would cover up the wound that she just reopened. "I mean, he only surpasses you in a few ways, you could easily catch up, just give it time."

"You will not know the meaning of time if you ever say such a thing to me again. I guarantee that will be the last smartass remark that comes out of your mouth." Vegeta threatened.

Her eyes widened, "Vegeta, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Tomorrow. No later." He demanded as he walked out of the room.

 _Damn woman…_

The thought of such a fragile human saying things like that to him caused a pit of undying rage to form in his stomach. She spoke to him like no one ever dared to speak to him. No one had the stones to do such a thing on the other planets.

Although the woman argued with him, she was the only one that seemed to care about his wellbeing. He wasn't used to the compassion that these stupid earthlings exhibited.

What a waste of time.


End file.
